


Second Honeymoon:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Honeymoon, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve decided to take a second honeymoon at a local resort, They were tired & stressed out, Do they relax?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: I know that I said I am done with this, Sorry, I lied, This is definitely the last part of my "Making Sense" series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Honeymoon:

Commander Steve McGarrett & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams decided to take a little vacation, A Second Honeymoon, if you would call it that, cause they were tired, & stressed out from their last case, plus, the couple needed some quality alone time, & they weren't gonna get it at home. So, Steve booked them a room at the most beautiful resort, & they were enjoying themselves.

 

 

 

Danny was relaxing by the pool in the midafternoon, while Steve was doing his swim, The Blond could not believe the lengths that his lover went through, so they could have this time to themselves, **"I am the luckiest guy in the world, whenever I am with him"** , he thought to himself, as he watched his super seal slice through the water & his muscles were rippling.

 

 

Steve was working out hard, & feeling so relaxed by having his husband with him, & the change of scenery helped, **"God, I am so lucky that I booked this vacation at the right time, We needed it bad"** , He thought to himself, as he smiled, He was smiling, cause he knew that Danny could not resist watching him, so he decided to put on a show of himself getting out of the pool.

 

 

Danny lowered his sunglasses a bit, & watched the Five-O Commander slowly coming out of the pool, & he was moving very sexy, The Blond Detective was following his movements, & his mouth was completely dry at the sight of his low ride bathing suit, He thought to himself, **"It is a crime that he is wearing it, I would love to see him nude"** , as he watched his lover make his way towards him.

 

 

"Hey, Good Lookin', Great Idea I had, Huh ?", The Navy Seal was smiling slyly, "Great idea", Danny said nodding in agreement. "I am known to have great ideas now & then", he straddled him, Danny not caring if he gets wet, Danny was moaning out loud, as Steve was stroking him through his suit, to the point of orgasm.

 

 

"That was a good idea too, Super Seal", Danny nodded in approval, Steve growled, "The Fucking Best", The Former New Jersey Detective nodded, & said grinning wolfishly, "I have a better one", He stripped them out of their suits in no time flat, He flipped the Seal over, & then kissed him all way down his body, & then began to tease his cock & balls, til Steve orgasmed.

 

 

Danny thought it was fucking beautiful to see him like that, He followed soon after, They composed themselves, cleaned themselves up, & put their suits back on, Once they got back in their hotel room, They had round two in the shower. When they were spent, they washed & dried each other off, & heaeded for dinner.

 

 

Dinner was perfect, & so was the atmosphere, Steve said with a smile, "I love you, Danno, Here is to four more years", He raised his glass in a toast, Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Baby, And many many more years to come", They clinked their glasses together, & spent the rest of their night & time enjoying their honeymoon, Before they have to return to Oahu.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
